Paradise X
by Eevetta
Summary: AU. Music was his life, his passion. He had no memories before he was found on that bench, but he managed to forget and move on. However, his past soon catches up to him, and he is unable to escape it. Hear his voice, and hear the Earth and Heaven cry.
1. VOICE OF HEAVEN

**PARADISE X**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of X's characters. They belong to the wonderful women of CLAMP.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, oocness(I think), coarse language, and future violence

**Pairings:** Fuuma/Kamui, Seishirou/Subaru, Yuuto/Karen, Sorata/Arashi, hints of other pairings.

**Summery:** AU, boy band. Need I say more? Okay how's this? Kamui reveals a talent he himself never knew, a talent that is gonna change the music world.

Okay, I know what everyone's thinking. I haven't updated any of my stories for over half a year, and yet here I am already posting up a new story. bows over a hundred times Sorry sorry, I just couldn't help it! Lately I've turned back my attention to CLAMP's X/1999, a series where in the past I didn't even bother to glance at with a second look after I finished watching the anime. This in turn got me to reading Tokyo Babylon as well hugs her X and TB volumes

I fell in love quickly and went straight to reading fanfictions-- alot of them. Sei-chan and Subaru-kun (waahh Sei-chan died ) are dominating that fandom, but I was disappointed it wasn't the same for Fuuma and Kamui, a real shame. Then when they appeared in Tsubasa -- oh my god I fell in love with them all over again. Okay enough rambling. Please bypass my lack of updates, and don't worry, I plan something special for all my fics near the end of the year (hopefully).

This is my first X/1999 fic, so feedback is much appreciated. Oh, and song requests will be highly appreciated.

**: X/1999 :**

**Stage 1: VOICE of HEAVEN**

He stood there in the middle of the crowd, looking at the huge building with determined violet eyes. This was it, for there was no turning back now. Urging his right foot to step forward, he began to move himself through the mass bodies on the street, weaving expertly around each person in his path without bumping into them. He entered the building and navigated himself through the bustling place, trying to find the location of the waiting room. He soon found it amongst the numerous stores, and was instantly blown away with the sheer number of occupants in the massive space.

Many wannabe musicians littered around the large room, either gossiping with each other or doing other 'interesting' things. He gulped in nervousness. He should have expected this; the audition for newly sought out music bands or solo performances only happened once a year for three days. Today was the last day, and what made it more special this year was that the sponsors for this even were from 'X' Productions, the company that produced the most popular array of top artists in many different genres – be it gospel, international, or children's music.

It was very rare for 'X' to sponsor auditions like these; it usually meant they either needed new and fresh talents or were having problems in finances and needed a fast hot selling band – though he highly doubted the latter reason as the possibility was only about 5 percent.

He sighed; it looked like he had to wait. At least he brought a couple of things to pass the time. Once he received his number, he went to look for a spot to comfortably sit himself on. It seemed like hours before he found one desolate seat near a water fountain just far enough from most of the large crowd, yet close enough to listen for his number.

Once he was settled, he took out his writing materials and flipped over his writing pad to his previous page of scribbles he made last night. They were lyrics for a music composition he created last week with his best friend; call it a hobby of theirs. He was completely focused in his song that he didn't notice when he started singing them in a low soft voice, and fortunately for him no one heard.

Already, most of the afternoon was gone and evening was fast approaching, and he was still not called. He was at the moment reading the last volume of RG Veda that he had bought at the bookstore nearby - as he finished the last few stanza of his lyrics – and was totally absorbed in the concluding plot that took an unexpected twist. To think such a cruel fate would happen to the cute Ashura. At least the ending was sort of a happy ending, Ashura and Yasha did end up staying together in the end. He sighed in contentment as he closed the book.

"Such a tragic story isn't it?" a voice piped up beside him. Startled, he gave a small 'eep' and jumped up from his seat, his left hand on his beating heart; the manga forgotten on the floor. Turning his head, his violet eyes locked onto warm onyx ones. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the stranger apologized as he bowed a couple of times.

"No…it's fine," he replied back as he retrieved his manga from the floor and returned to his seat.

He then took the time to study the person seated neatly net to him. The stranger was a feminine looking boy who seemed to be around his age, with short, long banged black hair hidden under a black baseball cap, and had captivating onyx eyes. He had on a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater with intricate patterns of blue birds, diamonds, and flowers; his arms were covered in white arm wraps, his hands in black gloves, and had on black pants and shoes. All in all, the guy was practically dressed almost all in black; it suited him though.

"You've read this?" he inquired to the book in his hand.

"Yes. It's sad though. A lot of people died never knowing the truth, and those protecting Ashura never knew either until it was too late in the end," replied the stranger.

"Well at least the two ended up together, that much I could say is a happy ending." The onyx eyed boy smiled.

"I suppose so." A thought then occurred to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sumeragi Subaru. It's nice to meet you, um…"

"Shirou Kamui," the violet eyed teen responded as he shook the offered hand. Hm, Sumeragi. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it from.

'Participant 31, please come to the judging room, number 31.' Hearing the intercom's announcement, Kamui looked to his tag to see he was three numbers away from being called. His anticipation came back full force. Subaru noticed this, as well as the number on the boy's shirt.

"You're auditioning too Shirou-san?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am. Though, I have butterflies in my stomach."

"Don't worry, I bet you'll do great."

"Thanks, but I think I'll need to do more than 'great' if I want to make it into 'X' Productions." Subaru gave him a startled look.

"You're auditioning for that place!?" Kamui nodded. "Then I'm going to have to wish you luck as big as the world. You know it'll be tough right?"

"I know, but it's the place I've decided on." Subaru smiled at the look of fire in Kamui's eyes. If he had that much determination and self-confidence in himself, then he didn't doubt he would do nothing but his best. "What about you Sumeragi-san, are you also trying out?"

"Me? No, I'm here waiting for my twin sister. She has a part-time job at the clothing store next door here."

"You mean 'Dream Gazers'? She must be very good with what she does for the people to hire her."

"When it comes to fashion, Hokuto-chan is one of the best. Her creativity was a 'unique' kind that the store owner had taken quite a liking too. She believed her creations were to be the new style of the millennium."

"Wow." Kamui even meant it too.

Both his mother and aunt used to always buy their outfits from the Dream Gazers' clothing line; and even he had to admit he took a liking to some of the designs. He couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration for this unknown sister of Subaru's. The intercom soon brought itself to his attention, and heard his number being called. Jumping up with anxious excitement, Kamui quickly put everything in his bag and hastily bid farewell to the Sumeragi.

"Let's meet up again soon Shirou-san, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yeah lets."

As soon as Kamui turned the corner, Subaru heard someone call him from behind. He only knew one person who shouted his name with such a loud excited voice. Many heads turned their direction, and he started apologizing outright to everyone for his twin's behavior.

"Subaru stop saying sorry to every like that, you're gonna end up with a backache every time you bow like that, geez!" his sibling huffed.

She looked identical to her brother, with the exception of her feminine aspects. She was garbed in a Lolita getup at the moment; a short, frilly and sleeveless black dress, a flowery bonnet, elbow-length arm wraps, and black laced up boots. To finish up the ensemble, she carried a matching parasol and hand bag.

"Demo, Hokuto-chan you're being too loud." His forehead was lightly flicked for that comment.

"Oh pish posh. My dear little brother, haven't you forgotten what my REAL position is in this place? I can be as loud as I want and no one can apprehend me for it." Subaru sighed.

"I know, but still…" Hokuto just waved her sibling off.

"Enough about that, just who was it you were talking to earlier?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Shirou Kamui. He's trying out for the audition."

"Ooh, so which company is he trying for?" Subaru smiled.

"'X' Productions of course." His sister just laughed.

"Hahahaha, the poor fool. It's nearly impossible to get in that industry as only exceptional people make it big there!"

"I don't know sis, I have this feeling that he's one of those exceptional people." Hokuto stopped short on that comment.

"You serious?" she asked in disbelief. All she got in reply was an affirmative nod, and she pondered on this. As one of Subaru's special aspects is the ability to see a person's potential as a star, Hokuto had no right to doubt her brother. He was almost always correct with his 'gut' feelings, but there have been very few times he sensed someone with high potential.

"Well, if you say he has a big chance in making it, then I believe you. You've never been wrong before after all." Subaru flushed.

"Fuuma's better at it than I am, so he would know immediately. I can only make assumptions not accurate readings."

"But you're second to him in the group; that alone means something. I've told you many times before Subaru; never look down on yourself because you're special too!" The younger sibling pauses for a moment before breaking into a small smile.

"Thank you, Big Sister." Hokuto saw Subaru's still doubtful expression and deflated a bit. Deciding to drop the subject, she grabbed her brother's hands with her own gloved ones. He stared questionably at her.

"Putting that all side, let's just silently wish good luck on your newly found friend." Subaru nodded. "Alright, we should head back to 'headquarters', Kanoe-san is asking for us. And also we can finally take off these hideous contacts. Onyx doesn't really suit me at all, and I hate seeing you with anything else other than your emerald eyes."

"Yeah, they are getting a bit itchy."

"Alright then, onward to the 'Stair of Dreams'!" she exclaimed as she jabbed her finger east.

"Um, Hokuto-chan, X Productions is that way," Subaru corrected his sister, his finger pointing north. The girl sweat dropped.

"Heh heh, I knew that. I was just testing you!" It was Subaru's turn to sweatdrop.

**:X/1999:**

Kamui tentatively entered the room, shyly taking steps towards where the judges were seated. When he saw who they were, he nearly fell over. The three young men in business suits; two with warming smiles on their faces and one with a passive expression – though they dropped into recognition when they saw Kamui - were equally shocked to find a familiar face standing in front of them.

"I-Imonoyama-san, Takamura-san, Ijyuin-san!? What the hell are you three doing here!?" he exclaimed in disbelief as he pointed an accusing finger at the three men. All the other people in the room jumped at his exclamation. Nokoru was the first to react.

"Well, isn't it obvious Kamui-kun? We're the judges. But I'm surprised that you of all people would bring yourself to come to an audition like this. In fact, I didn't know that you could even sing."

"Humph, there are things even you guys don't know about me," Kamui huffed as he crossed his arms. Sure his mother was close to these three, but he couldn't help but sometimes feel annoyed with them, especially the blonde man. "And you haven't answered my question. Why is CLAMP school's chairman and assistants doing here being the judges of a musical audition? I know you guys are good in seeing potential in people but still."

"We were bored?" Nokoru offered with a playful strained smile.

"I doubt that. Are you running from doing paperwork again?" Next to the chairman, Suoh raised a sign up with the word 'BINGO' on it. Nokoru and every other person in the room sweat dropped while Kamui face faulted.

I knew it thought the teen.

"Su-Suoh!" he whined. The blue-haired man just gave him a 'well it's true' look.

"Look, I don't care either way right now, but I ask that you guys judge me fairly as you did everyone else okay?" Composing himself into his dignified state, Nokoru nodded.

"There's no need for telling me such a thing though, Kamui-kun. I had no interest whatsoever to play favorites for you. So shall be begin?" The teen nodded.

"Alright, but before you get started, we'd like to ask you three questions first, one from each of us"

"Okay." Akira went up first.

"What made you decide to become a musician?"

"Mother was the one who inspired me to become a singer. She was the one who taught me everything I know, and it was also her that told me my talents should be shared with others and not just people I trust." Suoh went next.

"What are your plans for when you become a singer?"

"Plans?" Kamui questioned. "I don't quite get that."

"Do you plan to make something out of this career? Do you wish to use your talent as a singer to travel the world? Are you only doing this for the money and fame? Or do you just want to keep singing in a normal everyday routine just for the enjoyment?" Suoh elaborated.

"I want to go international. I don't care about the money or the fame; I'm already content with what I have. I…I just want to share my songs with everyone; not only here in Japan, but also around the world." Kamui failed to see everyone in the room give approving looks his way after he said this. After a moment longer, Nokoru took his turn.

"Last question Kamui-kun. Which music industry do you intend to try out for?" The boy blinked.

"Is that really something you should ask?"

"By telling us, we'd be able to know if you fit the criteria." The violet-eyed teen sighed.

"Fine. 'X' Productions." Everyone's senses were on alert. True there were many earlier who had wished to go to 'X' as well, but only few said so with such severe conviction. Kamui was very serious with his choice.

"That company has very high standards Kamui; they don't take any beginners with no talent. Do you think you have what it takes? Many today have failed to fit the expectations, and now have to cope with going to a talent industry they don't want."

"We'll see now won't we? And even if I don't make the cut, it won't stop me from trying again in the future. I'll make it into 'X' one way or another."

Nokoru studied him for a moment. He had known Kamui for years now, and knew of the boy's tendencies to follow everyone else's decisions so they wouldn't become disappointed in him. But, it seems now the boy was starting to come out of his protective shell and began to make his own decisions.

'X' had standards that made it almost completely impossible to enter into. Sure there were currently many stars in the department, but they usually started out in different companies before transferring to 'X'. He just hoped Kamui wasn't getting a swelled head about this, as he didn't want him to regret making his choice.

"Alright Kamui-kun, you can start singing. Do you have any audios with you? Or do you plan to sing without music?"

"Oh, I have a composition I'd like to try out if you don't mind," Kamui replied, rummaging in his backpack for his CD.

"Your own song Kamui-kun?" asked Nokoru in mild astonishment. True he knew the boy liked composing music on his spare time, but he never did try writing any lyrics to them. Now he was really interested.

"Yeah," the teen replied, giving his CD to one of the audio workers in the room. "It's called Ex Dream. I'll only be singing the short version though, if that isn't a problem."

"That's fine." Receiving the microphone from another worker, Kamui waited his cue as the music started. Everyone in the room admitted that the music did sound good; now they wondered if the singer himself was. They found their answer when the first stanza was sung.

_izure koware yuku kono sekai ni wa_

_yume ya kibou to ka dou demo ii_

**: Of this world, the end is coming**

**Dreams and hopes do not matter:**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock; Nokoru's fan dropped from his hand, as did everyone else who held something, for this was certainly _not_ something they were expecting.

_kokoro no naka de nemuru kimi wa mezameru koto nai kedo_

_kaerarenu mirai o sono te de kanjite_

**: Inside your heart, you are sleeping**

**but you will not wake up**

**Feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed:**

Nokoru was flabbergasted. Kamui's voice was just, so _loud_ and _clear_, _intense_, yet soothing as bells, and he had no trouble with his breathing. Astounding, the boy was simply astounding. He knew Kamui's great passion for music and his habit for creating compositions for his fellow musicians in music class, yet he never thought about the boy's capabilities in vocals. The teen never seemed interested and just seemed content with writing and playing instruments. But now…

_Burning for your life_

_Itsuka moetsukiru kono inochi o sasagete mo_

_(for the perfect dream)_

_Drowning in my dream_

_Tatoe oborete mo yume wa yume de shika nai_

_Kimi wa starlight_

**: Burning for your life**

**This life will burn out someday, even if you try to cling to it**

**(for the perfect dream)**

**Drowning in my dream**

**Even if it's remembered, a dream is only a dream**

**You are starlight:**

Taking a deep breath, Kamui lowered his microphone and opened his shut eyes. What greeted him were the numerous astonished stares on the peoples' faces. He blinked; was his voice really that good? After a moment, everyone got out of their stupor and gave loud applauses to the now stunned teen. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Excellent Kamui-kun," praised Nokoru, "it's more than I expected in fact."

"Was I really that great? Mother and a few others told me my voice sounded like an angel's, but I just thought they said that to be nice."

"You obviously don't give yourself too much credit Kamui-kun. Let me tell you the real reason why I wanted to become a judge for this audition. I did it because of what your aunt told me."

"What Tokiko-san told you?"

"When you had decided to attend this audition, Tokiko-san called and told me about it. It sounded like something interesting to chat about, so I listened to her with close attention. It wasn't until she mentioned something special about your singing voice that I took immediate interest."

"Something special?" Kamui inquired. Nokoru just smiled an apologetic smile.

"Although interested, I was still a bit skeptical on Tokiko-san's words about your voice. But as I heard you sing I immediately felt it, that special quality few singers have nowadays. Unfortunately Kamui-kun, as much as I want to tell you, I find it best fro you to figure that on your own. Musicians, especially new ones, should find out for themselves their own limitations on what they do. This is another way for them to learn and to grow as future stars. Do you understand me Kamui-kun?"

He regarded the teen currently processing his words. Many emotions loomed over his face overriding one after the other, until he finally settled for acceptance and understanding. Kamui nodded to the Chairman.

"So your surprise earlier when I showed up, it was all pretend?"

"I did, but Akira and Suoh did not know. I didn't tell them anything about my conversation with Tokiko-san." Suoh just shook his head in exasperation while Akira felt ashamed for doubting the Chairman.

"Well, at least that explains why you _demanded_ 'X' Productions' president in letting us be the judges. My apologies Taichou for misunderstanding."

"That's okay Suoh. Kanoe-san owes me, so it should have been the least she can do for us. And besides, getting a _valid_ excuse to escape paperwork was an added bonus!" he exclaimed with a humorous smile on his face. The others face faulted. Suoh was fuming.

"Taichou…" Nokoru just laughed jovially at his angry friend.

"Well putting that all aside." The blonde man diverted from his bodyguard, shutting his fan with a quick shut. "Kamui-kun there's something all of us want to say to you." When he knew he got the teen's attention, he and everyone else in the room bombarded him with poppers – which Kamui saw they took from out of nowhere. Streamers and confetti littered around the boy's feet and in his hair. Behind the three judges, a banner rolled down with the world 'Congratulations!' written on its smooth surface.

"Um…huh?" were the only words Kamui managed.

"You told us earlier which music company you had wished to go to. Out of all our competitors today, you fit the most requirements we've been looking for. Congratulations Shirou Kamui, welcome to 'X' Productions!"

**: X/1999:**

After the auditions were over, Nokoru and the others headed back to the agency nicknamed the 'Stair of Dreams', or more precisely, 'X' Productions. A small immediate meeting was currently being held in the president's office to talk about this new star making it in. All competitors were taped on video to evaluate each of them critically, Kamui's audition was no exception. Present in the meeting were of course the president of 'X', Yumemi Kanoe; Nokoru himself and his two assistants Suoh and Akira; and finally, 16 year old 'head of design', Sumeragi Hokuto and her younger twin brother Subaru, who was one of the keyboard players for the top band 'New Eden'.

Needless to say, Nokoru was pleased from the outcome of Kamui's participation. He enjoyed the spell bounded looks on the president and the twins' faces when the violet-eyed teen sang his composed song. Afterwards, it only took a few seconds before the hyper older twin expressed her opinion.

"FANTASTIC, SPECTACULAR, MARVELOUS, now THAT is what I call a VOICE!" exclaimed a starry-eyed Hokuto. She then attached herself on her equally awe-filled brother. "Your friend did it Subaru! He's in 'X' Productions!" she continued to squeal. Subaru was also happy that Kamui made it in. This meant he could hang out with the boy more often, of course only when he was not busy with his own band.

"And what are your thoughts Kanoe-san?" asked Nokoru to the president. He saw her give out an excited smirk.

"One word—perfect, and his outward appearance is appealing as well. To think his voice could rival that of Fuuma's, you would think he was his twin star meant to be his opposite."

"So you think it is destiny that the two would eventually meet? You know that notion today is all the rage."

"True, and yet, there are those who defy it as well."

"And do you believe in it?"

"I hate that word so much it makes me puke," was Kanoe's rebuke, disgust marring her face. "But it is something most people can't change no matter how much they try. There are very few today who can cut through those chains of fate, and I have reason to believe this boy is one of them." Her gleeful smirk appeared back on her face.

"Hey, all this talk about fate and destiny is BORING! Can we PLEASE talk about what we're gonna do with Kamui-kun? You know, his hair, his CLOTHES, his schedule, that kind of stuff?" Hokuto intervened.

"Hokuto-chan, you're being rude!" reprimanded her younger twin, despite his internal agreement. The girl just waved him off.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Hokuto-chan," purred Kanoe, petting Hokuto's head fondly. She really did love how the elder Sumeragi twin could wash away all her bad mood with her energetic persona. It was the only reason why Kanoe never reprimanded the girl. Hokuto didn't seem to mind as well, although she could do without the woman purring—it just sounded SO wrong.

"Ah, it seems I have failed to mention something important."

"We're all ears Nokoru-kun, so spill," was Hokuto's response. Subaru just sighed, deciding not to scold his twin any further—she'd ignore him anyways.

"Kamui-kun is a very shy boy in large crowds, and it's probably the reason why he never sang in front of his peers before at school. So I came with the idea that if Kamui-kun was unsettled with performing solo, then he should form a band instead."

"Hm, yes, forming a band that can be opposite of 'New Eden'. The idea is simply scrumptious. I have no doubt Fuuma would like the idea as well."

"It's for the sake of Fuuma's wish as well correct?" Kanoe's response was her sudden sullen expression.

"No musician has granted it yet, but…" she trailed off as she looked to the screen where Kamui's face was paused on. "I'm hoping he would. Fuuma has only a little bit of time left before he…" she shook her head. "Never mind. So how long did you give him?"

"Two weeks tops. I told him if he couldn't find anymore members by then, then I'll have to intervene and assign him some of my own suggestions."

"You think he'll make it Nokoru-san?" asked a worried Subaru. The man just smiled.

"Don't worry Subaru he'll make it. As I recall, he has already two people in mind. In fact, these two people are the only family he has left, aside from Tokiko-san." Hokuto gasped at the implication.

"You mean he has no parents?" Nokoru looked at her sadly.

"His mother died of sickness just last year, and I don't really know anything about his father, because they never mentioned him before. He's currently living with his aunty and adopted older sister."

"Oh cool he has a sister, I wanna meet her! What's she like huh?"

"In short, her passionate personality equals that of her outer beauty. She represents clearly the saying 'every rose has its thorns'," was Nokoru's response of pure bliss.

"Ooh, she sounds great! Now I wanna meet her even more. You want to meet her too don't you Subby-chan?" Subaru cringed at that nickname. Wasn't he too old for someone to call him that? Nonetheless he agreed with his sister. He was intrigued with the idea of meeting Kamui's sister. He just hoped she wasn't like his sibling—no offense to her of course.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, there's also the issue of management and of course his schedule to work out." This time it was Suoh who entered the fray.

"I have already covered that Takamura-san," replied the president. "I have someone in mind that is perfect for the job. I believe he will be able to push Kamui to the top. Mind you he has his own issues to work out, but I don't doubt the boy would work wonders on him as well. Now as for his improvement on his appearance, not much is needed I'm afraid. He's already a natural beauty as it is, and adding too much to his face will ruin it. And by the way, he needs a stage name, as well as his band."

"I told him that as well, so he's thinking of one. Is there anything else madam President?"

"No, that is all. So I suppose this meeting is adjourned. Give me the update on his progress in one week's time. I'll see you then."

"Of course, and it's time I head back to CLAMP school." He then sighed. "I dread to think how much my paperwork has grown. It looks like I'll have another sleepless night." Suoh scowled at the chairman.

"And just WHOSE fault is that?"

"Now now Suoh don't get mad."

"Get GLAD!" Hokuto couldn't help but add in, giggling at the twitching blue-haired man's face as she and her brother left the room.

Everyone else laughed.

**:X/1999:**

**TBC**

**:X/1999:**

Next Stage: GATHERING CHOIR


	2. GATHERING CHOIR

**PARADISE X**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of X's characters. They belong to the wonderful women of CLAMP. And I also don't own any of the songs in this fic.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, oocness(I think), coarse language, and future violence

**Pairings:** Fuuma/Kamui, Seishirou/Subaru, Yuuto/Karen, Sorata/Arashi, hints of other pairings.

**Summery:** AU, boy band. Need I say more? Okay how's this? Kamui reveals a talent he himself never knew, a talent that is gonna change the music world.

Whoa over a year *hides behind a door* hee hee, hope everyone enjoy this. Anyone have any song suggestions?

**Stage 2: GATHERING CHOIR**

Kamui looked at the paper in his hands given to him by Nokoru. A small table was printed on it with 4 rows of blank spaces – 5 to be exact, but he already filled one row already and the other was left blank – and 6 columns each with different headings; the 'Member's Name', their 'Stage Name', their 'Role' in the band, the 'Main Instrument' they play, 'Other Instruments' that they can play (did it really matter?), and the most weird one – at least to Kamui – was the member's 'Fav. Style of Clothing' to wear.

Adding additional rows was allowed if more members than the allotted amount on the paper were to join. There was a limit of course, but he thought 5 in a band was enough; he didn't want to overdue it. He checked over his own answers and nodded with approval.

At the top was a large empty space for the name of his band. He hadn't thought of one yet, and decided to consult with his future band mates on the matter. He was alone in the house at the moment; his aunt had overtime at work, his sister was still helping out at the local church, and Freya -the family persocom- was with her twin sister Chii –who belonged to a family friend. They wouldn't be home until dinner, but that didn't really matter since it was his turn to cook tonight anyways.

Laying the paper down on the table, he went to the kitchen to prepare the meal; they would be having Hawaiian fried rice this evening. It was during the middle of his cooking that he heard the door open and the padding of slippers on the floor. Judging by the sounds of the footsteps, he concluded that it was his sister who had just entered. Her steps were heavier than Tokiko's due to her love of wearing boots all the time, so he was able to tell.

A face framed with fiery red locks peeked into the kitchen and saw her darling little brother (and best friend) cooking something that looked like fried rice – no wait, it was fried rice.

"My, so we're going Hawaiian tonight Kamu-chan? Sounds great and it smells great too!" Kamui smiled in reply, though he wished she would stop calling him that childish name. He was 15 years old for heaven's sake!

"Ane-san since you're here at the moment, can you help set the table? I'm almost done, and Tokiko-san and Freya should be here soon."

"Sure thing kiddo." Kamui twitched at that, but didn't say anything. So for the next half hour they spoke of how each of their days went – he excluded the part about his audition, wanting to wait until their guardian and maid came home, so he didn't have to repeat himself – until the front door opened again, signaling that their aunt had finally arrived. The sound of a second pair of feet followed, indicating that Freya was home as well.

"Tadaima (I'm home)," Freya's monotone voice rang out.

"Tadaima, Kamui, Karen! Waah, dinner smells wonderful!" Tokiko exclaimed as she let the delicious aroma guide her straight to the kitchen; Freya silently following behind.

Never mind about changing her clothes right now, Tokiko's hungry stomach was telling her to fill it back up. What awaited her in the dinning room were her two wards sitting quietly in their chairs next to each other, and a long oval tray of Hawaiian fried race on top of basil leaves. On her side was a glass of Tai iced tea, while the two siblings had water with lemon.

"Okaeri nasai (welcome back) Freya, Tokiko-san/Obasan," Karen and Kamui greeted her respectfully, though the youngest took a moment before realizing what he had just said, horrified at the grave mistake he had just made. Immediately he felt his cheeks being painfully pinched by a fuming aunt.

"Your sister is 22 and I'm only 3 years older than her. Do you think I'm old enough to be called 'Obasan' just yet?" And to put more emphasis on her point, she put more pressure on his cheeks. Karen just watched everything with an amusement look while Freya gave a bored one.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) Tokiko-san, I won't do it again!"

"Apology accepted," his guardian replied as she released her hold on him. Kamui whimpered as he rubbed his sore cheeks. His aunt could be violent when provoked. "Alright, let's say Grace before we eat. Freya, please lead."

"Hai (yes)."

And so they prayed, with Kamui silently praying for both his stinging cheeks and his aunt's temper.

**::X/1999::**

Karen glanced over the paper Kamui had given to her after his big announcement. To say she was shocked was an understatement; she was practically delighted! To think her precious baby brother was starting to grow up, as he was finally in the big leagues – well not quite yet as he still had many things to accomplish, but that was another issue aside. Tokiko was the happiest of all and practically 'crushed' Kamui in a very tight bear hug. Freya had been the one to get her young master out of his predicament, yet Tokiko hardly noticed as she was still shouting to the heavens that she was right to wager on the boy.

*******

On the other side of the district, a certain blonde-haired chairman sneezed. Oops, looks like he left the fan on too long.

*******

Sigh. Tokiko and her gambling; Karen knew she'd get into trouble one of these days. Damn Yuuko for getting her guardian addicted. Letting that thought aside, she placed the paper down and took from her drawer an address book. She flipped through it until stopping at a certain number. She didn't know if doing this was a bad thing or not, but then again, Kamui needed members and she thought his favorite cousin could help out, seeing that the college student was majoring in music.

Looking at the phone card in her hand, she picked up the phone, dialed the appointed number on the card, spoke to the phone receptionist about her long-distance call, and waited for the receiver to pick up. She wasn't disappointed for too long.

"Hello, Sakurazuka speaking," a deep, sensual, yet cheery voice answered.

"Konban wa (good evening) Seiishirou," she replied in their native tongue. She heard a quiet gasp at the end, and Karen couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, Karen, it's been awhile. To what honor do I have in hearing your lovely voice again for so long?"

"It concerns a certain little brother of mine with dazzling violet eyes and silky black hair. Care to be indulged with his little problem?" Seishirou's eyes gleamed dangerously from behind his glasses.

"Any 'concerns' about my favorite cousin, I would so gladly indulge myself in. I was about to head out for to do some errands, but it could wait."

"Oh, I've caught you at a bad time? Maybe I should call later..."

"Forget it Karen. Now answer, what's happened to Kamui-chan?"

Karen sighed at her half-cousin's tone of voice. He was so overprotective of that boy, perhaps to a fault. She couldn't blame him though, with what happened in the past. Still…

"Oh nothing much…" she trailed off.

"Karen!"

"Seishirou, how would you like to join a music band?" The man blinked. His eyes then took on an irritated look.

"Your question is irrelevant to our topic here. What does it have to do with Kamui-chan?"

"Oh dear, should I really come clean? I haven't asked Otouto-san about this, but I promised him a congratulatory present for his achievement. I shouldn't go back on my word."

"Achievement? A congratulatory present? Karen, what in 'God's' name are you not telling me!?" Karen gasped.

"Seishirou!"

"Drop it, I'll ask for forgiveness later. Spit out what you have to say before I loose my temper, and you know how bad it turns out. Anger management has done wonders, but only to an extent."

"Okay fine, but you owe me a new rosary in addition to your weekly confessions, capish?"

"Sigh. Alright, but it'll be my choosing. No being picky."

"Deal. Now for the news you've been dying to hear. Shirou Kamui is now a proud member of 'X Productions' and I have nominated a spot for you in his band."

On the other end of the receiver, Karen heard the phone drop.

*******

In less than 10 hours, Sakurazuka Seishirou booked a plane for Japan with only one thing in mind. His precious cousin was in 'big' trouble, and he'd be damn if he didn't do anything to help. Besides, he was guaranteed a spot in Kamui-kun's band; there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass. And furthermore, playing the piano in front of stuffy old bats in concerts was getting dull; a nice change of pace was definitely what the doctor ordered.

And anger management? Screw that! Just get him a punching bag, and viola problem solved! As for his mother, well he's gotta love his mother, she was so understanding. It helped wonders to boost his resolve in going when she even asked him to give a kiss or two to Kamui-kun for her sake. God he loved his mother.

**::X/1999::**

Sometimes, Subaru hated being famous. He didn't like being in the spotlight, and the only reason he ever joined New Eden was because Fuuma was his best friend. They grew up and did a lot of things together, and when the older teen started the group, it was Subaru himself whom Fuuma had asked first to join. He had turned the offer down initially, because it didn't appeal to him despite his love for music. Truth was, he had dreamed of one day playing a big role in the music world, but he was too uncertain with his abilities.

But after a _harsh_ whipping of Hokuto's tongue on the passed up opportunity and on his infamous good job of degrading himself - not to mention also a _pathetically_ begging, whimpering, and 'teary-faced' Fuuma on his hands and knees - he decided to join, if only to save any remaining sanity left in him. So he reacquainted himself with the synthesizers after his 2 year abandonment of the instrument, and practiced with Fuuma and his new band mates.

But enough about his life story, it wasn't top priority now. What was, were the screams behind tailing after him at top speed.

Fan girls.

Yes, you heard right, the ban of every famous/infamous bishonens' that ever existed were currently chasing him through Tokyo's crowded street. This was the other thing about fame Subaru hated, and he blamed his sister for his predicament right now.

He (She) had forgotten (didn't remind him of putting on) his black contacts, and more importantly, he didn't notice that (she _forgot_ to tell him that) his signature white bird mark (Hokuto called it a tattoo) on his left shoulder with the words 'New Eden', was showing as plain as day in the crowded streets. When one of New Eden's fans recognized who he was, let's just say Subaru immediately hightailed out of the area faster then anyone could blink. Maybe this was his sister's punishment for forgetting to buy the milk she asked him to get (he swore that their pet cat meant more to her than her own brother)?

He looked behind him to see the girls were catching up. He cursed under his breath as he ran faster, maneuvering through the crowd with expertise; he was incredibly thankful for all those martial art lessons he took as a kid. Just as he passed the upcoming alley, he was grabbed from behind into the dark, narrow passageway. Immediately he started thrashing in his capture's hold, forgetting about the earlier incident with his fan girls. When he was released, his reflex of retaliation kicked in and he sent a round-house kick to his surprised capture's head.

It was his turn to be amazed when the person managed to block his attack. When he managed to take a better look, he blinked in surprised at his supposed 'attacker'.

"Shi-Shirou-san!"

"Whoa that was a close one. I would have had a serious concussion if that kick connected, it seemed really strong." Immediately, Subaru started bowing frantically.

"I'm so sorry Shirou-san, I didn't know it was you!" Subaru apologized to the other teen. Kamui just waved it off.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing if it were me." The green-eyed boy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I didn't think I'll be able to loose those girls anytime soon."

"You're welcome, but you should try to be more careful hiding your identity, 'Kaito'," Kamui smirked. "You stuck out like a sore thumb with those eyes and mark of yours. Here," the boy offered his blue jacket and a pair of sunglasses (he didn't know why the other boy had those with him but he wasn't complaining), "you need it more than I do right now. We don't need anymore of your fans recognizing you, or else I'll have to join in on the race too, and that is something I do NOT want to be a part of just yet."

"Thanks," the older teen replied in gratitude as he took the items from the other boy. "So you did you're homework huh? Sorry if I kept it a secret, I didn't want to cause a big ruckus back at the convention."

"Yeah, it would have been a big mess if everyone there found out who you were. I've read that 'Kaito' is someone who is rarely seen with the band together, let alone in any interview, so it'd be a real treat to actually meet him in person."

"I have other obligations than just our band. Our other keyboardist is capable of handling herself just fine without me. I only show up when I'm really needed."

"Like a standby? Or are you more of a hidden ace?" Subaru grinned.

"You can say both I guess. But then again, I'm always the one handling the toughest compositions. 'Naoka' is very good with her work, but she sometimes messes up on some of the more complex songs, usually the very fast-paced ones."

"You mean 'Naoka', the short haired girl with the cheerful personality and cool looking dog?" Subaru nodded. "Wow, I've heard several of her composed soundtracks for 'Card Captor Sakura', and I have to say they're pretty good. I also heard yours for the series of 'Clover', 'Angelic Layer', and 'Wish', as well as some lyrics for 'Magic Knight Rayearth'. You did a very good job."

"T-thanks, I guess." flushed Subaru.

"Oh by the way, what made you come out here in the first place? I thought someone like you would have a lot of things to do back at the company." The other teen smiled weakly.

"Oh, just an errand I forgot to do that's all, you shouldn't worry about it. As for you, I've heard about your current problem. How is your search faring for new recruits? Having any luck?" Kamui sighed.

"Well so far there's only me and my older sister. When she found out, she insisted that I'd do some advertisement in the newspaper and make fliers for a public audition." He sighed again. "But I declined. I had a bad feeling that it would end up as big as the audition three days ago. I don't think I'd be able to handle a lot of people surrounding my house. So I decided instead to hold a private one, invitation only. I'll snoop around in the clubs and at school for potentials. My aunt, Tokiko-san, said she'll try to get some help at work too, and Sis planned to do the same."

"I wish you luck then."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Hey do you think Nokoru and some others from the company can help out?"

"I'm sorry Shirou-san. There are strict rules against helping out newbies until their first single is released. 'X' Productions produces top rank artists based not only on talent but also on self perseverance. They want to know if the musicians themselves can handle situations at desperate times." Kamui gave a dejected look.

"Man that's impossibly strict, no wonder not many make it as a newbie. Sigh, I wish Seishirou-nissan were here, he'd surely have time to help me out."

"Seishirou-nissan? You have an older brother? I was told you had only one sibling," inquired an interested Subaru.

"Oh, he's my cousin on my father's side. Well actually, he's the only cousin I have that I know of. He's currently living in England with his mother, as well as studying there." Kamui then smiled wistfully. "Okaasan was always busy at work, so I always was looked after by Seishirou-nissan along with Karen-nessan. We were a tight knit trio, practically inseperable. Truthfully I didn't really like him in the beginning, but he soon grew on me, and I've always relied on him on everything ever since."

"But the tone of your voice, you must really love him a lot don't you?" Subaru smiled fondly when Kamui nodded vigorously in glee.

"Yes I love him, but not like a lover. He's family after all, but I have this feeling our relationship is a lot deeper than that. The same goes with Karen-neesan."

"That's nice. I-I know what you mean; I feel the same way about my own sister. We have a certain bond as twins that can't be broken no matter how much anyone else tries to break it; a bond so deep, it's indescribable."

"Yes yes, that's how I feel! Alright, I finally found someone who understands who doesn't lie about it!" The younger boy's eyes gleamed in happiness. He startled Subaru when he grabbed his hands with his and started shaking them up and down.

"Um, Shirou-san, what are you…"

"From now on I'm declaring you my best friend!" Subaru blinked for moment as he processed those words. When he did, he flushed a deep red.

"Eh!? Since whe-…"

"-And to start with, don't call me Shirou-san anymore. Please, call me by first name okay?" grinned Kamui as he interrupted the other boy again – and on purpose too. The older teen continued to look at Kamui in disbelief, before Subaru started laughing out loud, making Kamui raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he pouted.

"I-I'm sorry. To be honest, I've never met anyone quite like you. Most people I've met usually aren't so blunt around me – well Hokuto-chan is but she's different – and I've never really had a friend before outside New Eden."

"Wow, another thing we have in common. I've never really had people I've called friends either outside of music class, just other classmates that I end up forgetting the names of. Alright that settles it, you really are going to be my best friend!" he declared.

The Sumeragi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, since that's the case, than please call me Subaru," he held his right hand out for a shake. The amethyst eyed boy gladly took it.

"Thank you Subaru. It's an honor having to work with you and 'X' Productions. Please take care of me while I make it big."

"Now that's the spirit! You're welcome, Kamui."

**::X/1999::**

"Eh, why do I have to do it?"

"Because Daisuke you're the only one who's done with their part of the job. These slackers need to stay behind to finish up so I can input the numbers in time for next week's school festival." The class president ignored the glares from the so called 'slackers', and just grinned at the student body Treasurer standing in front of him. Daisuke's eyes twitched.

"I get that part, but why need the Vice President? She's done too right?"

"Of course, but I need some things to discuss with her involving the festival. After all, she's the opening act this year;quite impressive if you ask me."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Fine then, but please don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he inquired the retreating brunette, giving sharp glances at his crew who were giggling/chuckling from their work places. Daisuke smirked.

"Exactly what it means," and with that, he left the pouting President behind, heading himself towards the music room, the only place the Vice President would be at this time of day.

He immediately saw her sitting in front of the piano, no doubt practicing the piece given to her to play at the festival. She started playing the music again and he stopped and stood to listen. He dared not interrupt her during the middle of one of her songs. The last time he did, she ended up giving him her paperwork to complete (which I might mention was A LOT) along with his own stack. He didn't want that to happen again; he didn't finish until two days later.

The piece was fast paced yet mellow with a hint of dark tones here and there. Again he was in awe of her skills on the piano. She was one of the best pianists in school and participated in many music events and contests. She won quite a few, but not enough to catch the attention of the some of the industries she had hoped to get into. When she was done moving her fingers across the keyboards, he made his presence known.

"Excuse me Vice President, the President has asked to see you."

The girl with black braided hair withdrew her eyes on the music sheets and turned her attention to the Council Treasurer. Her stern eyes gave out an intensity that made the male teen inwardly flinch. Those sharp eyes always made him nervous when talking with her; it was something he disliked about the€ student Vice President, aside from her aloof demeanor. It surprised him how the President could stand such a solitary girl like Kishuu Arashi. Of course she had her good points too; her dedication to her work was something to admire about, yet she was severely strict with her fellow peers when they slacked off, perhaps to a fault.

"I'll be there in a bit," she sighed in exasperation. With his role of messenger done, Daisuke nodded and left at a brisk pace, suddenly having a craving for some pistachio ice cream.

Arashi gave another sigh while gathering up her music sheets. It seemed duty called again and she really didn't look forward to it. Covering back up the piano keys, she left the music room and walked her way back to the student council room, all the way ignoring the many pointless chattering going around her. However her ears perked up when she passed a group of music fanatics excitedly talking in harsh whispers about another contest. She made herself inconspicuous near the water fountain and pretended to have a drink.

"You guys didn't hear it from me, but I've heard that the winner of 'X Productions' is looking for new band mates! That means there's still a chance to make it in that company!" quietly exclaimed one of the girls. Arashi gave a start on this. When word of a newbie singer making it in Japan's top music industry came, people around were in a huge uproar, and school was no different. No one knew who the winner was, but everyone agreed this person was someone to keep tabs on when they revealed him/herself.

"How in the world did you find that out?" Another girl piped in.

"My father's friend works at 'X Productions', he let it slip out."

"Oh sweet!" replied the boy next to her. "Is there gonna be an audition?" The girl gave a dejected look.

"It's invitation only. Seems only potentials will get invites, which will be kind of hard. The person giving them out would probably be in disguise or something."

"Man that sucks. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Slim to none. Maybe we should forget about the whole thing then."

"Hey, don't get discouraged. Let's just participate in some of the clubs in town and hope for the best. Who knows, we might get lucky," another guy proposed, trying to cheer up his friends. The group agreed and left down the hallway. Arashi finished 'drinking' and continued walking in the opposite direction, along the way thinking about the personal invites. It was going to be sponsored by the winner of the music event a couple days ago, and they needed new band mates. Determination and excitement slowly crept up in her, she wanted to tryout.

But first things first, she had to deal with the President, and then she would worry about the private audition late

**::X/1999::  
**

He silently watched as the person sitting behind the drum set finished cleaning off the dust from one of the cymbols. He grew excited when the white-haired teen picked up his drum sticks, started testing some notes on it, and then went to banging a couple of keys to each of the different drums. When he looked satisfied, the teen looked to his music sheets and started to play out the simple, yet rather lengthy composition. Kazuki just sat transfixed to all the sounds his older brother produced from his sibling's most prized instrument, letting the upbeat music take his mind away for a little joy ride as he tapped his foot and bobbed his head from side to side. Although, even if Nataku was great on his own, Kazuki had to admit he wouldn't be able to make it very big without being in a band.

He blamed his grandfather for that; the old man was way too picky. No matter how many offers his brother got from many numerous music companies, their grandfather would immediately turn them down despite Nataku's many protests. Their caretaker thought they weren't good enough for his aspiring grandchild. Though, both siblings weren't oblivious to the fact that the old man had already had a 'good' music company in mind, but they both knew it would be impossible to sign a contract with 'X Productions' without much work experience that required being in a band first for an alloted amount. Sure his brother had donw some music commercial ads and a few band substitutes in tv shows, but they were nothing too big or outstanding.

"That sounds great Nii-san, but it'd be better if you're in a band," pointed out Kazuki as his brother finished playing.

"I know Kazuki I know," he replied as he gave a small sigh. A knock on the door jolted the two form their musings. One of their maid persocoms entered and bowed apologetically for interrupting anything that they might have been doing. The two thought nothing of it.

"Your grandfather would like to have a word with you Nataku-sama. He said it's urgent." Again Nataku sighed.

"Fine, please tell him I'll be there in a minute." The maid nodded and left the room.

"So, you have any idea what he wants this time?" Kazuki asked. The white-haired teen just rolled his eyes.

"Should you really be questioning me about Grandfather's motives? It's always the same after all, another music gig, another chance to get noticed."

"Hm, you've got a point there. I'll sit this one out then. Last time I interrupted Grandpa, he made me skip dessert, DESSERT Nii-sama, the most important meal of the day!" Nataku smiled.

"Only someone like you with a sweet tooth as big as Japan would say something like that. Since you're staying here, would you do me the favor of taking care of my instrument?"

"Sure thing. You want the camouflage or starry sky cover?"

"Use the camouflage one this time. See ya." Closing the door, Nataku mentally prepared himself for the upcoming 'talk' with his grandfather; surely he would very much need it.

Walking through the many hallways, he soon came across his caretaker's room and personal office. He knocked twice before he heard his grandfather's voice. When given permission to enter, he walked in and silently shut the door behind him. Tojo Motoharu looked up from his desk to see the person he wanted to speak to stand attentively in front of him. As always they held an annoyed look, and as always, Motoharu ignored it.

One can say that he was harsh with his grandchildren, but he really did love them dearly and only wanted for them what he thought would help their future flourish. Nataku had a gift for music that he could not let go to waste, and he would do almost anything for that gift to be known to the music world. And finally after so many years, his wish was about to be granted by the piece of paper laying innocently on his table.

"Nataku, I know how much you hate listening to my lectures about your future..."

_Damn right I hate them!_

"...but this time I'll only give it to you straight. A good friend of mine, Megami Tokiko, e-mailed me of a dilemma concerning her nephew, who I may tell you is the winner of this year's 'X Production' audition." At that, Nataku's eyes widened. He had heard of the seemingly gifted newbie who won the audition on their first try. It was hard not to know about since everyone at school were talking about it. And right now his grandfather was telling him he knew the guy's aunt? Huh, such a small world indeed.

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" he inquired with mild irritation and interest.

"Tokiko told me her nephew is going to create a band rather than going solo. However, he needs more band mates, seeing as he only has himself and his elder sister." It took awhile to understand what his grandfather was trying to tell him, but when Nataku did, something akin to excitement lurched inside him. Motoharu inwardly smirked at the expression on his grandson's face. "It seems the lad and his caretakers are tracking down potentials around the city and giving invitations for a private audition to people they deem worthy of a chance. I know you understand now why I called you here for." He took the thin ticket sized paper from his desk and offered it to a gapping Nataku. "Congratulations Nataku, you are one of the many talents chosen to participate in Shirou Kamui's private audition for X Production's newest and upcoming band."

The teen took the paper from the man and cradled it as if it were a fragile baby bird. Finally after all these years, he had a chance, a chance to be in a proper band and not just a temporary substitute.

"If you make this, then your future is set. Make me proud Nataku." Looking to his beloved grandfather - despite how annoying he can be - he gave a determined gaze and nodded. Bowing in haste, he left the room and practically ran himself to his own adobe.

He couldn't wait to show Kazuki.

**::X/1999::**

**TBC**

**::X/1999::**

**Next: CHORUS OF ANGELS**


End file.
